My Blue haired beauty
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Hi, this is my first SM story. It's a yuri, so beware! One of the sailor soliders are watching Amy at the beach. I don't tell the name of the person watching her until the end of the story, so try and guess who it is while your reading! Please enjoy!


This story contains Yuri, incase you don't know what that is, yuri is Female/Female relationships. Please enjoy!! : )   
  
  
My Blue haired Beauty  
By; Mimi Sakura  
  
The day was hot, I was a nervous wreck, with exams and boys on my brain. Everything was going tuff for me, but finally it was saterday and I was going to kick back and catch some rays, and maybe check out some guys.  
I had phoned the girls but they were all busy with other things, well, except for Amy, I coulden't get hold of her. Something about not having her company disapointed me. I really coulden't say why, but it just did. I puzzled about it to myself on the bus ride towards the salty beach. It wasn't like Amy was interested in checking out guys or flirting like I was. Heck she probably would have brought one of her big medic books to read or home work to study. But still...something really made me want her to come. Where was she anyway? Probably at the libary. I shook off my thoughts as the bust came to a stop and I searched for a nice spot on the sand to lay my blanket down on. I found a nice spot near the water, from the view I could see lots of cute guys stripped down to their swimming trunks and it had just the right amount of shade from the sun, making the spot unbeatabul.   
I did not know just how long I was laying there, but I think I would have fell asleep as I rested my eyes, letting the warm sun bake my slightly tanned skin. It felt so peaceful, but I was kept awake when one of the teenage guys shouted to one of his freinds.  
  
"Hey look at her, she swims like a dolphin!"  
  
" Graceful like one too!"  
  
"And slender...wow!"  
  
I was kind of bitter, knowing that I was laying almost right infront of them, yet they did not even check me out, but kept on babbling on about the swimer. Opening my eyes and setting upright, I fallowed their gaze to see this 'beauty' and I gasped, putting my hand to my mouth in awe. It was Amy. Or at least I thought it was Amy, it was hard to tell that it was the shy, genius girl in that bright aqua blue binki. She seemed to be putting on some kind of swimming show, much to the boys delight. I did not know why but I could not remove my eyes from her as I watched her body twist and turn in graceful flips and dives.   
  
'She's so beautiful!' my mind screamed almost lustfully.   
  
I felt disgust at my feelings but I still could not deny them and continued to watch, drool excaping from my mouth as I watched her do a back flip, her beautiful wet hair blowing back in a slight breeze before she disapeared underneath the waters surface. I continued to watch her threwout her whole act, more lustful thoughts creeping into my mind. I could not understand it....I mostly only felt this way for guys! Wait...I'm not lesiban am I?   
I felt nervous as I thought this, but forced my mind to think about my inner feelings and realized, that I often had gotten crushes on girls, I just did not realise it because I shut it out of my mind afraid to admit that I was...well, that way. I watched Amy as she finshed up her act with a triple back flip. Yes, she was beautiful. Beautiful like a water spirt. No...not a spirt. But a goddess, a truely wonderful goddess.   
  
Amy bowed as the people cheered her act. I noticed that she was slightly blushing in the face, saying small quite thank yous. I wanted to run up to her but for some reason I felt way to shy, but I continued to watch. I frowned as a man, cute looking, with long black hair and green eyes approched her.   
  
"Hey, you were very beautiful."  
  
"...Thank you..." Amy responded shyly, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Do you perform often?"  
  
"...Um, no...actully I did not realize until I finshed that people had been watching me..."  
  
"Hey, so, baby." The man grinned, making me wrinkle my nose angrily. " Have you ever considered, posing for us?"  
  
"Posing?" Amy repeated confused.  
  
"You know...for our magenzine."  
  
Amy blushed, putting her hand to her face in embarrestment as she understood what he ment.  
  
I bit my lip, holding my thoung. ' He wants her to pose in playboy? Amy has more self-repect then that!'  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr...."  
  
"Rion. Just call me Rion, babe."  
  
" Mr. Rion, I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable poseing in your magenzine."  
  
Rion growled, grabbing her wrist. " Lesson you little bitch! You better come with me right now or else!"  
  
"No!! Let go!!" Amy protested despertly, as she tried to pull her arm away.  
  
  
I felt anger consume me and before I knew it I had crossed the beach towards them, and before HE knew it, he had a red mark in the shape of my fist across his face.  
  
"You little shit! I'll be back!!" Rion warned before stalking away angerly.  
  
Amy looked away, blushing. "Thank you...I didn't know you were hear."  
  
" Hey, neither did I, I wanted to invite you with me, but it seems like you were hear before I was. What a surprise." I smiled cheerfully.  
  
Amy returned the smile weakly. " Thanks for stopping that man."  
  
" No problem! So Amy, I knew you could swim but wow!! That was amazing! I coulden't take my eyes away!"  
  
Amy blushed, shuffling her foot, stareing down at the bright sand, shamefully. " You were watching me?"  
  
I blushed. " Um....Yeah. You were really good."  
  
"Thanks, it must have looked like I was trying to get attention though, but I just love to dance in the water...And if people really enjoy watching, then that makes me happy. But I really don't think I'm that good..."  
  
"You kidding!?" I gasped. " You were amazing!!"  
  
"....Thanks..."  
  
There was an uneasy pause between us, before I finally found the courage to speak.  
  
"Hey Amy, their is suspose to be a fire works show at the beach tonight. You want to stay and watch them with me?"  
  
"Sure, it sounds like fun."  
  
"Cool! Let's go by some ice cream, Amy! I heard they have very tasty new flavors!"  
  
I grabbed her by the hand, much like a little school girl would as I dashed off, dragging her behind me, as she laughed, telling me to slow down.  
  
We had lots of fun that day, we ate ice-cream, we played volly ball, swam, got into a water war, and Amy even let me check out guys. But for some reason, the guys did not interest me as much as Amy did. She was so beautiful, it pained me to take my eyes away from her, but if I kept stareing I would probably make her nervous. It was starting to get dark out, and we both rested on the blanket. I looked at my watch impantetly.  
  
"When are the damn things going to start? It's getting so late!"  
  
I jumped startled as Amy laid her head on my shoulder. " I don't know, but make sure I am awake when they do..."  
  
I blushed, a dazzled look spreading across my face as I watched her close her beauitful blue orbs, and her breathing slow. It felt so good having her leaned against me. No good, was not the best word to discribe it. It felt more like, right having her there beside me. Absent mindly, I began to stroke her hair back, almost like I would pet Luna. Her hair felt so silkly between my fingers. Silkly and cool, just like the water.  
  
"My blue haired beauty..." I whisper outloud without realizing. I did not care at that moment if some one heard me, but at this moment I felt so at peace with my self, all my troubles seemed to vanish. The traniqilty ended as a fire work shooted up into the air, exploding into dazzling lights. Regretfully I gave Amy a light shake to awake her from her slumber. Still half asleep I heard Amy whisper my name under her breath before suddenly leaning forward and kissing me. I was taken back, not realising what was going on. I blinked a couple of times to clear my mind, but then I realised...Amy was kissing me. I did not know what made me do it, but it will be an action I'll regret for the rest of my life. I pulled away from her, stareing at her trembling. She looked back at me, looking as if she was about to cry. She must have spotted the disgust in my eyes and she ran away, glowing tears trailing down her pale cheeks.   
  
"Amy!!" I call, but she did not turn back.  
  
The disgust in my eyes was not because she kissed me, it was not dierected at her, but at myself because I enjoyed it...I wanted her to kiss me. I admitted it, that I liked other girls to myself as I watched her swim, but it was a diffrent matter altogether to kiss another girl, because it kind of made things offical. But I didn't care, I wanted her back, I had to find her and apologize!  
  
  
Amy ran in between the bathroom bulding and the food stand, leaning against the wall she cried, feeling like a total fool.   
  
'....She'll never look at me again...she hates me now...'  
  
"Well look whoes hear, all alone."  
  
Amy looked up in horror, spotting Rion standing behind her. She tried to run but he grabbed her by the neck in a hard, painful grip.  
  
"Now you see what you get for turning me down babe!?"  
  
"....please.....don't...."  
  
  
I had searched for almost an hour, but I coulden't find her, it was very dark and everyone had already left. I was scared, what if Amy had left already? I just hoped that she didn't do anything stupid.  
  
" Amy...Where are you? Please don't hide on me like this..."  
  
  
Amy panted, her body, stripped of her clothes were covered in sweat. Tears fell down her cheeks, as she cried pitafully. Grinning Rion pulled out a pocket knive.  
  
"You were good, babe, but all good things must end."  
  
Amy stared up weakly as she watched him drive the long, sharp knive threw her chest.  
  
  
"Ahhhhh!"  
  
The weak, yet painful cry echoed around me, and I froze. Terror consumeing me, as I knew, that was Amy's scream. I ran towards it, praying I would make it on time, but I was to late. Cradling Amy's body, bleeding and stripped of her clothing in my arms, I rested my hand on her wound which flooded with her crimson blood. Tears filling my eyes.  
  
"Amy...Please....Please wake up!!" I begged.  
  
Slowly her blue eyes opened, looking at me threw dull eyes which no longer sprakled with life, or with the light and beauty of her smile. Slowly she reached her hand out to thouch my face.  
  
"...Lita...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Amy, don't say 'your sorry' !!" I cried, holding her closer. " I'm the one that's sorry. I...I just coulden't accept it...but...but I love you Amy!! God, I love you, so please don't leave me now!"  
  
A small smile rested on her lips, and she tenderly brushed her fingers over my cheeks, wipeing some of my tears away gentaly.  
  
"....Lita...I can die happy hearing those words..."  
  
"No!! Don't talk like that Amy, don't talk like your life is over!" I pleaded, my tears sokeing both of our skin, as they rained down from my face to fall onto hers.  
  
" Lita....I'm sorry....but...I'm dieing...I know enough about medicen to know that the knive pierced my heart...find Rion, make him....make him, pay, so he can't do this to another girl..."  
  
"That bastard...I will kill him with me own hands!" I sobbed, screaming my anger in vain.  
  
"...Lita..." Amy's voice began to get smaller. "Hold me...I'm so cold..."  
  
Breathing in hagged breaths I pulled her limp form closer to my chest, my tears still pouring over her.  
  
"Lita...I don't want to die...without knowing a first love..."  
  
"Amy..."  
  
Leaning forward with both kissed, our first true, and last kiss. It only lasted a few secondes but it seemed like years had gone by in that single kiss. Amy stared up at me with an confused and innocent look on her face, before showing me one last sweet smile.  
  
"Lita, there is no greater joy then dieing in your arms..."  
  
My last bit of hope for her recovery vanished as her head fell to the side and her breathing came no more. Slowly her hand slipped from my cheek, leaing me despertly grasping for it.  
  
"Amy....Amy!!"  
  
Angish over took me as I titled back my head and screamed to the uncareing wind that ruffled the waves of the sea against the rocks  
  
"AMY!!!!"  
  
  
You should never wait to long to tell the one you love how you truely feel, nor should you ever be ashamed about how you feel. Even if the person turns you down, there was always that chance that they would say 'yes.' and if they didn't then, they were not meant to be your true love anyway. I lost my true love because I was to ashamed to admit how I felt. My advice may seem stupid right now, or shallow but, I wished someone had told me this advice sooner, then maybe, just maybe Amy would still be with me. Goodbye, Amy, My blue haired beauty.  
  
THE END 


End file.
